Jasper - A soldier s song
by Francesca Cassandra
Summary: Eine kleine Songfic (zu Mike Batts Lied „Soldier s Song") über eine vergessene Erinnerung aus Jaspers menschlichem Leben.
1. Intro

Wer wissen will, wie ich auf die Idee zu dieser Songfic gekommen bin, kann sich meine folgenden „langschweifigen" Erläuterungen durchlesen. ;-) Wer lieber nur die Geschichte lesen will, überspringt den Quark einfach. So oder so wünsche ich euch viel Spaß mit der Kurzgeschichte. :-)

Ich liebe die „Twilight"-Saga-Bücher und -Filme. Mein absoluter Liebling ist Jasper Hale/Whitlock. Und das können die Leute in meiner Umgebung bestätigen, weil ich schon seit Jahren (genauer gesagt seit dem ersten Teil) jedem mit meiner Begeisterung (sowohl wegen der Geschichten als auch wegen des Charakters) auf die Nerven gehe.^^  
An Jasper mag ich vor allem wie er in den Büchern dargestellt wird (in den Filmen kommt er ja oftmals etwas zu kurz) und seine wechselhafte Vergangenheit. (He, Jalice sind doch DAS Traumpaar schlechthin, neben Bella und Edward natürlich.)

Als ich dann vor längerer Zeit zum ersten Mal das Lied „Soldier´s Song" von Mike Batt hörte, musste ich sofort an Major Whitlock denken. Irgendwann hatte ich dann quasi die Eingebung zu dieser Songfic. Die Story folgt ziemlich eng den Lyrics. Es ist eine „Was wäre, wenn…"-Geschichte, die mit der Idee spielt, dass Jasper am Abend, bevor er der Armee beitrat, eine Frau traf.

Also, ich hoffe, die Songfic gefällt euch.

Noch eine kleine Anmerkung zum Schluss: Die aus den „Twilight"-Büchern entliehenen Figuren gehören natürlich Stephenie Meyer (danke für die Inspiration). Dank auch an Mike Batt für sein berührendes Lied.


	2. Forgotten Memory

Ratlos stand Jasper vor dem zerbrochenen Wegpfeiler, der Opfer eines zu heftigen Sturmes oder eines Streiches geworden war. Nun wusste er nicht, welchen der beiden Wege, die sich vor ihm gabelten, er nehmen sollte, um zu der Kompanie zu stoßen. Seit einigen Wochen gab es Kampfhandlungen zwischen den Nord- und den Südstaaten - der Sezessionskrieg hielt das Land gefangen. Jasper, der stolz auf seine texanische Herkunft war, hatte sich entschlossen für die Ideale der konföderierten Staaten zu kämpfen. So hatte er zwei Tage zuvor ein Pferd genommen, sich von seiner kleinen Schwester verabschiedet und war heimlich losgeritten.  
Er stieg wieder auf seinen Rappen und nahm aufs geradewohl die linke Straße. Doch als es langsam dämmerte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass er den falschen Weg gewählt hatte. Er hätte schon längst bei dem Platz sein sollen, an dem seinen Informationen nach die fünfte Kompanie auf die neuen Rekruten wartete. Er wollte schon wenden, als er in der Ferne Rauch und Licht sah.  
„_Ein Haus. Vielleicht lassen mich die Bewohner in der Scheune übernachten_."  
Er trieb das Pferd zur Eile an und verlangsamte das Tempo erst, als er nur noch wenige hundert Meter vom Haus entfernt war. Er kam an einer gegabelten Eiche vorbei. Vor dem Haus stieg er ab und klopfte an die massive Tür des Bauernhauses. Er wusste, mit seinem Äußeren - groß gewachsen, verschwitzt und staubig - machte er sicher keinen vertrauenswürdigen Eindruck. Umso mehr konzentrierte er sich darauf, eine beruhigende Stimmung auszustrahlen. Jasper benutzte die Fähigkeit, die Gefühle anderer Menschen zu beeinflussen, nur selten. Doch jetzt kam sie ihm Recht. Es dauerte einen langen Moment, bis die Tür einen Spalt geöffnet wurde.  
„Entschuldigt die späte Störung. Ich habe mich leider verirrt. Hättet Ihr vielleicht etwas Hafer für mein Pferd? Der alte Junge ist hungrig."  
Die ganze Zeit versuchte er, die pure Vertrauenswürdigkeit und Ruhe auszustrahlen. Und es schien zu wirken, denn die Tür wurde ganz geöffnet. Vor ihm stand nun eine hübsche flachsblonde Frau Anfang zwanzig. Sie trug ein einfaches Baumwollkleid und ihr Haar floss in langen Wellen ihren Rücken hinab. Über ihre Schultern war ein Tuch geschlungen. Hastig nahm er seinen Hut ab.  
„Guten Abend, ma´am."  
„So, du hast dich also verirrt?", fragte sie mit einem spöttischen Unterton und lächelte.  
„Ja, leider. Ich wollte nach Pinehurst, habe aber wohl die falsche Abzweigung genommen."  
Sie trat aus dem Haus.  
„Na, da geben wir deinem alten Jungen mal was zu fressen. Du hast ihn ja ganz schön gescheucht."  
Sie warf einen Blick auf das schwitzende Pferd. Jasper nahm die Zügel und folgte ihr zu der kleinen Scheune hinter dem Haus. Er spürte, dass sie tatsächlich keine Angst hatte. Eher schien sie neugierig zu sein. Er prüfte die Gegend nach anderen Emotionen. Doch da waren nur sie beide.  
„_Was macht eine Frau ganz allein in dieser einsamen Gegend?_"  
Sie machte allerdings nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie sich Gedanken darum machen. Sie betrachtete ihn neugierig, als er dem Rappen die Tasche mit seinen wenigen Habseligkeiten abnahm und ihn dann mit Stroh abrieb.  
„Ich nehme an, du hast auch Hunger. Und sicher Durst.", sagte sie.  
Jasper nickte nur. Sie winkte ihm und er folgte ihr ins Haus. In einer Feuerstelle glomm eine kleine Flamme. Sofort warf die Frau ein Holzscheit ins Feuer und hängte dann einen Teekessel darüber. Sie deutete auf einen rustikalen Tisch in der Mitte des Raumes.  
„Setz dich. Und wie heißt du eigentlich? Du hast dich noch gar nicht vorgestellt."  
„Tut mir leid, ma´am. Das war unhöflich. Mein Name ist Jasper Whitlock."  
„Ein sehr netter Name. Ich heiße Elizabeth. Aber die meisten nennen mich Beth."  
„Das passt auch besser. Elizabeth klingt so…"  
„Altmütterlich?"  
„Natürlich nicht."  
Jasper errötete und sie lachte. Erst nach einem Augenblick merkte er, dass sie ihn aufzog.  
„Meine Brüder sagen das immer. Das Elizabeth viel zu vornehm und altmütterlich klingt."  
„Deine Brüder?"  
„Monroe und Jackson. Sie sind letzte Woche nach Pinehurst geritten."  
Er sah sie überrascht an und sie lächelte wieder.  
„Ja, ich weiß, wo du hin möchtest. Warum sind Jungs nur so versessen darauf, sich gegenseitig zu bekämpfen? Habt ihr es alle so eilig, zu sterben?"  
„Der Tod ist nur schlecht, wenn er sinnlos ist."  
Sie stellte ihm einen Teller mit Essen hin, brühte dann zwei Tassen starken Tees auf, die sie ebenfalls auf den Tisch stellte, bevor sie ihm gegenüber Platz nahm.  
„Vielleicht verstehe ich davon auch nicht viel. Ich bin schließlich nur eine Frau."  
In ihren Augen blitzte es und sie klang eher amüsiert als verbittert. Er zögerte, bevor er begann zu essen.  
„Wie alt bist du?"  
„Zwanzig."  
„Vielleicht glauben _sie _dir das. Wie alt bist du wirklich?"  
„Siebzehn. Fast."  
Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten kurz.  
„Was sagen deine Eltern dazu, dass du unbedingt in den Krieg ziehen willst?", fragte sie nach einem Moment des Schweigens.  
„Ich bin kein Kind mehr."  
„Nein, das ist offensichtlich."  
Sie betrachtete ihn mit unverhohlenem Wohlwollen. Jasper hatte sich nie viel Gedanken darum gemacht, wie er auf das andere Geschlecht wirkte. Doch war ihm klar, dass seine Erscheinung - 1,90m groß und honigblonde Mähne - Eindruck auf die eine oder andere Frau machte.  
„Und deine Liebste? Was hält sie davon?  
Das machte ihn etwas verlegen.  
„Ich habe keine Liebste."  
„Ich bin mir sicher, dass sie irgendwo da draußen ist. Und du solltest sie nicht zu lange auf dich warten lassen."  
„Ein Gentleman lässt eine Dame nie warten."  
Beth lachte leise.  
„Wohl gesprochen."  
Er spülte den letzten Bissen mit dem Rest des Tees hinunter und sah sich unauffällig um. Der Raum war einfach, aber behaglich eingerichtet. Eine Tür auf der anderen Seite des Zimmers führte wohl in eine Schlafkammer. Sie räumte das Geschirr weg.  
„Aber der Krieg kann auf dich warten. Zumindest diese Nacht."  
Beth setzte sich auf Jaspers Schoß. Er war so überrascht von ihrer Forschheit, dass er nichts tat oder erwiderte. Er konnte ihr nur in die hellblauen Augen blicken. Sie legte ihm eine Hand auf die Wange und küsste ihn zärtlich.

She said:  
"Soldier, before I lose you to the fight,  
Oh my soldier, I'll make a man of you tonight."  
She took me over  
In the fading fire-glow,  
On that wild and misty night she was my woman

Im Morgengrauen schlich Jasper aus dem Haus. Beth schlief noch und er wollte weg sein, bevor sie erwachte. Nicht, weil er die Nacht mit ihr bereute. Doch befürchtete er, dass sie versuchen könnte, ihn zurückzuhalten. Jedoch würde er sich nicht von seinem Plan abbringen lassen, für sein Land zu kämpfen. Es würde sie nur Tränen und ihn Zeit kosten, wenn sie versuchte, ihn zum bleiben oder zur Umkehr in sein Elternhaus zu bewegen.  
Der Rappe flog fast über die Straßen und kurz nach der Mittagsstunde war Jasper bei dem Platz angekommen, an dem die fünfte Kompanie lagerte.

Tatsächlich nahm man ihm die Lüge ab, dass er bereits zwanzig war. In den Monaten nach seinem Eintritt in die Armee fiel Jasper - nicht zuletzt dank seiner ihm von Gott gegebenen Gabe - förmlich die Karriereleiter hinauf. Mit nicht mal zweiundzwanzig Jahren war er der jüngste Major in Texas.

Dann kam die Nacht, die sein Leben veränderte, sein menschliches Leben _beendete_. Die Nacht, in der Jasper Maria begegnete.

And in that day I aged ten years and died a thousand deaths.

Jasper starb. Wie jedes Mal, wenn er gezwungen war, zu töten. Da er nicht nur die Emotionen anderer Lebewesen beeinflussen, sondern sie auch empfinden konnte, fühlte er genau die Angst, den Unglauben und den Schmerz seiner Opfer - egal ob Mensch oder Vampir.  
Doch er musste töten. Um seinen nie enden wollenden Durst zumindest für eine Weile zu stillen. Und weil Maria es ihm befahl.  
Er rannte über die Weite der texanischen Prärie und für einige Augenblicke ließen ihn die Geister seiner Opfer in Ruhe. Es war Tag und die Sonne schien heiß vom Himmel. Doch er verschwendete keinen Gedanken daran, was jemand von dem Anblick halten würde, den Jasper bot. Der große glitzernde Mann mit den leuchtend roten Augen würde das letzte sein, was ein ahnungsloser Reisender oder Bewohner eines nahegelegen Hause sehen würde.  
Erst, als er an einer gegabelten Eiche vorbeikam, stoppte er seinen wahnwitzigen Lauf. Seit Jahren hatte er nicht mehr daran gedacht. Doch plötzlich kehrte die Erinnerung an Beth und die gemeinsame Nacht zurück. Langsam ging er auf das geschwärzte Haus zu und der Geruch von verbranntem Fleisch schien immer noch in der Luft zu hängen.

In the hands of those brave friends of mine she suffered and she died.

Jasper brauchte seine Fähigkeiten nicht, um zu wissen, was an diesem Ort geschehen war. Er verdrängte die Bilder, wie die wunderschöne Beth von Soldaten - vielleicht Männern, die er selbst einmal gekannte hatte - geschändet und ermordet wurde. In seinem Kopf hörte er sich sagen:  
„Der Tod ist nur schlecht, wenn er sinnlos ist."  
Welchen Sinn hatte Beth´ Tod? Oder sein eigener? Sie war wegen des Krieges und der Gier einiger junger Männer gestorben. Er wegen des Krieges, den Maria um die Gebiete in Texas und Mexiko führte.

Er blieb stundenlang an der selben Stelle stehen, gleichermaßen unbeweglich und schön wie eine Statue und starrte auf das verkohlte Haus.

On that wild and misty night she was my woman:

Das Abendrot senkte sich bereits über das Land, als er eine Stimme hörte. Maria, die ihn heimrief. Abwesend strich er sich über die Arme mit den halbmondförmigen Narben und mit Schaudern dachte er daran, dass ein paar Mitglieder in Marias Armee schon seit einem Jahr bei ihnen war. Bald würde sie ihm befehlen, die dann wertlosen Neugeborenen zu beseitigen.  
Er hatte es nicht eilig, Marias Ruf zu folgen. Bis zum Ende der Nacht würde wieder viel Arbeit auf ihn warten.

Als Jasper an der gegabelten Eiche vorbeikam, ließ er zwei Dinge endgültig zurück: Die Erinnerung an Beth und jegliche Hoffnung auf ein anderes Leben. Marias Gier nach Territorium würde nie gestillt sein. Für die meisten war der Krieg zu Ende. Doch für ihn würde er immer weitergehen. Jasper würde ein Soldat bleiben - für immer.


End file.
